The Journey of Two Friends
by Assasindonkey
Summary: Hi this is my first fanfiction so please criticize honestly. Ty has had a crush on his Friend Melody for a long time but has never really investigated her feelings, she to is in the same situation. What will happen when they start their Pokemon journeys and decide to go together? OC x OC begin journey at age of 16. Rated M for language and future chapters.
1. New Begginings

**Hi, this is my first ever Fanfic and would like to ask for honest reviews on how you think it is. It is only rated M for language and future chapters.**

**Chapter One** _**Dawn of a New Life**_

"Hurry!" a voice all but screams from the Homes household.

"You're going to be late!" the voice screams again. This was the voice of my mother, Ann Homes, yelling at her youngest child, me Ty Homes. I was currently being shoved out of the door. The fact was actually that I was not going to be late but was in fact going to be early, but nonetheless I sprinted to Professor Penner's lab to get my first pokemon with my friend Kris.

Upon my arrival the automatic doors slide open and I am greeted by Professor Penner.

"Ty! You're here early! Most unusual!" comments the professor.

"Yes, it is rather odd isn't it," I reply.

"So since you're here to get your first pokemon I am required to check your I.D. Even though I am already aware that you have passed."

I then proceed to show him my I.D. to prove that I have passed Trainers School. I am then given my Kanto region Pokedex along with a Kanto region map. As I put these away my friend Kris walks in to get his pokemon and prepare for his journey, he is greeted very warmly being the professor's son.

"Hey Kris! You ready to get your first pokemon?" I inquire.

" Yeah! Sorry you had to wait a couple months so we could start at the same time,"

"It's alright. Wouldn't want the competition to be unfair."

I had to wait a couple months to start my journey because even though I was already sixteen Kris's birthday was a couple months after mine so I waited for him to turn sixteen before starting my journey so we could have an even competition. Even though we were friends we decided to make the competition more interesting to not travel together so we wouldn't know each other's parties. The only down side was Kris already had a traveling companion, his "friend'' Mary, and its kind of funny because they are kind of in love.

I get snapped out of thought as Professor Penner says, "Okay, It's time to choose your starter pokemon, we have the standard three Kanto starters, charmander, bulbasaur, and squirtle, as well as an imported pokemon from Kalos, a riolu that I have just finished researching."

"Okay, Kris since it's your birthday you can choose first." I tell him.

Kris then walks up and selects his starter, picking the charmander. I can tell that he expects me to now choose the Squirtle for type advantage but I go up and choose my all time favorite pokemon, the riolu.

The Professor then gives us each ten pokeballs and explains how they work. After that I release my riolu and scan him with my Pokedex, to my left Kris is doing to the same thing with his charmander. As we do this Kris's companion, Mary walks in and receives everything that we got and choosing the bulbasaur as her pokemon. After congratulating her I look at my pokedex to see my riolu's stats to find as expected he is level five and knows quick attack, endure, and foresight, upon further inspection I discover that he is a more rare type of riolu with navy blue fur as opposed to the normal medium blue. Kris's charmander is also level five and knows tackle and tail whip while Mary's bulbasaur knows leer and tackle.

"Hey Ty! How bout we go to the practice field behind the lab and have a battle!' an excited Mary suggests.

"Sure! It'll be fun! Winner battles Kris!" I exclaim.

"Sure, there won't be any harm in it I suppose," replies Kris.

So we head out back and go to the practice field. As we get ready for our battle Kris decides to be the referee.

"This is going to be a one-on-one battle between novice trainers Ty and Mary, the first opponent to become unable to battle will be the winner. Now present tour pokemon!"

"Go Riolu/Bulbasaur!" We yell in unison.

"Okay Riolu, lets start this off with a quick attack!"

"Try to dodge it bulbasaur, then use leer!"

As riolu charges at Mary's bulbasaur at blinding speed the she desperately tries to dodge the attack but is unsuccessful and gets hit in the side but still successfully leers at riolu lowering is defense.

"Now bulbasaur use tackle!" Mar exclaims worriedly.

"Use quick attack to dodge the attack then turn and attack from behind!" I shout

I watch as riolu executes the attack, dodging and hitting the bulbasaur in the butt.

By this time Mary was pretty worried and screamed "quick turn around and use tackle!"

Unfortunately for Mary I had been anticipating this attack and calmly said "jump to dodge then use quick attack in mid air into bulbasaur's back."

As Mary's bulbasaur charged at Riolu he jumped into the air above Bulbasaur and in a blur came back towards the ground strait into bulbasaur's back, knocking him out.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle! The winner is Riolu! Which means that the winner of the match is Ty!" Kris announces.

"Now its my turn" says Kris after healing both if the pokemon with a stupid grin on his face.

"This is going to be a one-on-one battle blah blah blah useless information, begin!" Mary says not wanting to say all of the stuff.

"Go Riolu/Charmander!" we yell releasing our respective pokemon.

"Okay Charmander, lets end this quickly! Use tail whip then follow up with a tackle"

"You want to play that way huh? Okay then Riolu use quick attack before he can use tail whip!"

Riolu then charges in a blur and just barely stops Charmander from using tail whip.

"Charmander quick use tackle before he can dodge!" Kris yells

Unable to react fast enough Riolu gets hit by the tackle taking significant damage from a critical hit but quickly gets away after words.

"Charmander now use tackle again to finish it!"

"Riolu use endure then use quick attack once he hits you!" I shout

In a split second Riolu uses endure taking the attack from Charmander barely surviving before using quick attack getting a critical hit knocking out Charmander.

"Charmander is unable to battle! The winner is Ty!" says Mary.

After this I check Riolu out on the pokedex and see that he has leveled up and had ironically learned counter. We then proceed to heal our pokemon and then I bid fair well to Kris and Mary as they embark on their journey. I then return home to say bye to my mom.

When I get back I show my mom my Riolu telling her about the battles that we just won. She was happy for us and wondered why Riolu wasn't in his pokeball.

"Oh, it's because he likes walking around and wants to sense to new auras of Kanto," I tell her.

"Well its nice to here that you take your pokemon's feelings into consideration," my mom replies.

After that I head up to my room to gather the remainder of my supplies, such as potions and deodorant. When I walk down stairs I find my mom holding out a brand new pair of clothes for me to wear for my journey, an electric blue short sleeve t-shirt, black athletic shorts, a black hoodie, and a pair of black tennis shoes. When I return down stairs for the second time I say good bye to my mom and go out to the forest to the west of my house. I was not aware of the dingle tear my mom shed as I left.

When I finally got to where I was headed in the woods I smiled at the hut made of braches. When I entered the hut as I expected there was a vulpix inside of the hut who immediately got up and jumped into my arms. To explain why there was a hut in the woods with a vulpix inside of it I'll give you the background story. When I was ten I had been out in the woods playing when I found an egg all alone, not in a nest I waited until unset but nothing ever came to get the egg so I built a hut for it and wrapped it in my sweat shirt next to a small fire to keep it warm and safe that night. The next day I came back with a solar powered generator and heater and set it up to keep the egg warm. After about a month the egg hatched and there was a level one vulpix and since then the vulpix has been my friend.

"Hey there girl. Are you happy to see me? I came to tell you goodbye because I'm off on an adventure and wont be back for a long time." As I said this Riolu stood behind me looking surprised while I thought of something and immediately proposed it to vulpix, "Hey vulpix what do say about becoming my friend Melody's pokemon? You know the girl that I brought to see you a while ago?" Vulpix perked up at this and agreed and just went up and put her paw on one of my pokeballs and was captured. For another explanation Melody was my child hood friend that I've had a crush on since the third grade. One day after school I brought her out here to show her vulpix and they were immediately friends.

As I walked into town I went to Melody's house and knocked on the door and was immediately greeted by Sandra, Melody's mom.

"Oh! Hi Ty what can I do for you? Oh and did you hear that Melody was accepted to begin her journey three months early?" she says excitedly.

"No I didn't hear is she home? I was going to go say bye before I start my journey."

"Yes, she is in her room. I could get if you'd like."

"No it's alright."

I then proceed to go to Melody's room and knock on the door. Vas We waited Riolu Indicated that she was on her way.

"Hello?" she asks as she opens the door, "Oh Ty! What are you doing here?" she asks in a surprised tone of voice.

"I thought that I would stop by before I left to say bye but I'm also congratulating you for getting to start your journey early."

"Oh thank you! Would you mind coming with me to the lab? I was just on my way to get my pokemon."

"Oh, sure and speaking of that I have a present for you." I say as I hand her vulpix's pokeball.

"You already have two pokemon? Wow! Why are you giving this to me though?" She asks as she releases vulpix then gasps.

"She wanted to be your pokemon so I got her for you," I explain to her.

Melody then proceeds to hug me which makes me blush and then starts ranting on.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Vulpix is my favorite pokemon and I don't like any of the starters!" she explains while still cleaning on to me. While this was happening Riolu was standing by the door smirking because being an aura user he could see that both Ty and Melody had feelings for each other but was unaware that the other felt the same way and was currently watching the room flood with romantic tension.

After Melody and I went to show her mom her new pokemon we went to the lab for melody to get her pokedex. Professor Penner was suppressed to see me again but after explaining the situation he understood.

Once Melody received her pokedex and miscellaneous items we went out onto Route One. Since it was mid afternoon when we left town we only got half way to Viridian City and set up camp. Luckily for both of us we were both not novices at cooking so we had a good hearty meal before heading off to bed.

I was trying to fall asleep but I couldn't manage to fall asleep due to all the excitement…in more than one way. For one I was excited because I was starting my pokemon journey and secondly I was excited because I kept remembering what it felt like to hold Melody so close to me, remembering the feeling of her… YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN!? How am I supposed to fall asleep when I have a raging boner? Then I heard something outside my tenet that caught my attention

"_Gastly."_

Upon hearing that I bolted upright and got out of my tent. In wonder because gastly do not live on route one. Once I got out of my tent I looked around and saw a depressed looking shiny gastly. This got my attention even further drawn in because shinnies were very rare and who's ever heard of a sad gastly in the middle of the night? Riolu then got out of my tenet then saw the gastly and reacted much the same way I did.

"_Master, why is there a sad blue gastly in our cam?" _Riolu asks in my head. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Riolu discovered that I had some aura capability making it possible to communicate telepathically.

"I don't know can you talk to it?"

"_Yes master."_

After a short conversation Riolu begins to explain to me why the gastly was so sad.

"_He says that he is sad because he has never won a battle against an even level opponent and is only level seven due to that."_

"Is that true gastly?" I ask

The gastly nods in return.

"How about this? If you become my pokemon I can help you be strong just ask Riolu."

Gastly then turned to Riolu and asks him and Riolu confirms my previous statement. Gastly then turns to look at me and then rushes forward and touches the pokeball I'm holding out getting sucked in.

"Yeah! I got a shiny gastly already!" I shout in happiness.

"…Be quiet…" moans Melody from her tent.

"Sorry" I whisper.

**To clarify a couple things I got all the OC's names from people I know, for instance my name is Tyler, hence the protagonist is named Ty, also my best friend is named Chris=Kris, also Melody and Marry are inspired by my friends Maddie and Maddie (Yes the have the same name). While one of them actually likes Chris and he likes her back (Like in the story) the other one is my friend that I have actually had a crush on since 3rd grade (No this is not to fantasize, I actually date her now). Also Gastly will be his only shiny. Finally I might include Ash in this story as the champion of Kanto I will let you decide if I should, and I should I will ask you who his significant other will be, Misty, May, Dawn, or Serena.**


	2. Jackles be awesome

**Chapter Two**

**Viridian and Beyond**

_**Melody's P.O.V.**_

I wake up in the morning in a sleeping bag and tent thinking, "_It wasn't a dream." _I sit up and stretch out my arms then look down at Vulpix who was beginning to stir. Yesterday both Ty and I decided to let our starters stay outside of their pokeballs if they so choose which they agreed to happily. At the thought of Ty III remember what happened last night, not my _very_ sexual dream, but him catching a shiny gastly. When I inhale I smell pancakes and eggs and eagerly start getting dressed, once I get dressed and do my hair I step out of my tent and see the breakfast picnic display in front of me. Ty had just finished making the last pancake and was setting our spots while our pokemon were all devouring on pokemon food. The meal waiting for me was scrambled eggs, pancakes, syrup, and bacon. Once it sinks in I run up to Ty and hug him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I say to him.

"Melody…air," Ty says as I wasn't allowing him to breath I was holding him so tightly.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just so thankful that you made a wonderful breakfast."

"It's okay. So lets eat, I'm hungry." He says.

We then proceed to stuff our faces until we couldn't eat any more and then ate more after that. When we were finally done with the feast of a breakfast I hugged him yet again attempting to crush his lungs and just barely kept myself from kissing him.

"So now that were done gorging ourselves we should get back on the road," says Ty as he takes apart his tent.

After we finished taking apart camp Ty checked Gastly's moveset he was level seven and knows the moves hypnosis and lick. Once we were done with that we headed off again towards Viridian City. As we headed there we ran into a couple trainers who wanted to battle us but Gastly, Riolu, and Vulpix just obliterated any foe that dare challenge them. About ten minutes south of Viridian we decided to take a training break, while we were training I heard something moving in the bushes.

"Hey Ty! Did you hear something moving in the bushes over there?" I inquire.

"Yeah I did one sec," He says as he digs through his bag. Finally he pulls out a berry and puts it in the ground in front of the bush. All of the sudden a pokemon bursts out of the bushes and starts eating the berry. I immediately pull out my pokedex and scan it.

"_Furret, the long body pokemon, it makes nests to suit its long skinny body. It is impossible for other pokemon to enter. This furret currently knows the moves scratch, quick attack, foresight, and defense curl "_

"Ty! I want to catch it! Can I!" I ask him.

"If you want to catch it you can."

"Okay Vulpix, your up!"

"Lets start this off with tail whip!"

"Here let me help, Gastly use mean look!" Ty says, god he is so hot… battle right.

As vulpix uses tail whip the furret curls up into a ball canceling out the tail whip by using defense curl.

"Okay now use ember!"

I watch as the furret gets hit with the ember attack causing decant damage, but before I can issue a new order the furret uses quick attack landing a hit on vulpix.

"Quick now use ember again!"

With that the furret becomes very low in way of HP and I'm quick to react, "Go pokeball!" I yell as I through the pokeball at the furret. It rocks three times before making a *Ping* indicating that I caught it.

"Alright! I caught a furret!" I exclaim happily

I then turn around and without thinking kiss Ty on the cheek making him blush as red as Vulpix.

"Wha-what was th-th-that f-f-for?" he stammers.

By this time I too am blushing a fiery red, "It was for all the help you've been giving me," I explain

"All I did was ensure that the furret wouldn't run away," he says confusedly.

"Not just that, also for helping me train vulpix, for vulpix, and also for breakfast," I elucidate.

Upon our arrival at Viridian City we meet Kris and Mary at the pokemon center.

"Hi Kris and Mary! How have you two been?" We ask in unison.

"Oh we've been more than fine, you?" he asks as he swoops down to kiss Mary.

This makes us both start laughing because Mary being my best friend, and Kris being Ty's we were both talking about how they probable ended up screwing each other last night, or were planning to tonight. Once we finish laughing we finally respond.

"Well it's about time!" we say together.

"What is," they ask obliviously.

"That you two got together!" I say blindly.

"Yeah no kidding, and we've been good, you won't believe what pokemon I caught already Kris!" Ty says happily.

"Come on we'll talk in the cafeteria in the pokemon center," Kris says.

Once we enter the pokemon center Ty and I give Nurse Joy our pokemon to be healed then go to sit down in the cafeteria for lunch. As soon as we finish eating I start firing.

"So when did you two get together?" I ask them earnestly.

"When will you two get together," Mary snaps making us blush before answering my question.

"Oh well we got together this morning because it was way too awkward so I told her how I felt."

"Yeah I was so relieved after he told me we ended up making out for like five minutes… not that I was counting,' Mary adds making them blush and us laugh even more.

"So Kris and I are going for the pokemon league but what are you two doing?" Mary asks us.

"Well I'm also going for the pokemon league and Melody is going to be a contest trainer," Ty answers for me.

"So Kris, what do you say to a battle at Pewter City after we get our respective badges. Though it's going to be tough for you," Ty says.

"Sounds good, I can't wait to see your new pokemon, well Mary and I are off, see you at Pewter," he says.

As they walk of we say in unison, "Don't get too frisky!" to which Kris responds by flipping us off making us fall down in laughter.

Once we finally stop laughing we decide to get on the road again because Ty is eager to get his first gym badge. As we travel through Route Two I keep thinking of what Kris and Mary said "_When will you together!"_

"_Could Ty like me? No it can't be… but it seems like Kris knows something… I'll ask him in Pewter," _I tell myself deep in thought.

"Earth to Melody, come in Melody," I realize Ty saying while waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry just thinking, what did you want?" I ask.

"Just wondering if there was anything you wanted to do in Pewter."

"Nothing really, just stock up on food and supplies and get some more clothes," I reply.

Yet again due to our late start we didn't make it all the way to Pewter and decided to call it a day early so Ty could train and rest before his gym battle. Before we went to bed we checked on our pokemon in the pokedex. Vulpix is now level eighteen and knows ember, baby-doll eyes, quick attack, fire spin, and payback. Furret is now level seventeen and knows fury swipes, scratch, defense curl, quick attack, and foresight. Ty's riolu is now level twenty, very impressive, and knows endure, foresight, quick attack, counter, feint, force palm, and copycat. Finally gastly is level seventeen and knows the moves hypnosis, lick, mean look, curse, and nightshade.


End file.
